


A Waterbed in Zora's Domain

by urbosas_fury_is_ready_17 (The_Lynel_Reborn)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Harrowing trek from Lanayru Tower to Zora's Domain, Link has some fun without blowing up Bokoblins, Waterbeds, Zora Hotel, Zora's Domain, extra rupees, this adorable waterbed sound cutscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lynel_Reborn/pseuds/urbosas_fury_is_ready_17
Summary: It was a long, tough journey to get to Zora's Domain. Now that he's here, Link unwinds.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Waterbed in Zora's Domain

**Author's Note:**

> If you get a Waterbed in Zora's Domain, there's this really sweet sound clip where we can hear Link jumping on the bed and laughing. This is so sweet and adorable I decided to write about it!

HE WAS TIRED AFTER THE LONG TREK up the river into Zora’s Domain. He knew he had better uses for rupees than a fancy Zora bed, but he was tired, it was midnight, and a little extra sleep and luxury couldn’t kill him after three days of damp dirt.

He flopped down on the bed and recieved a great shock when it gave way entirely under his mass; he sank rather deep into the folds.

An idea crept into his head, of doing something that he would not have dared to do before the Calamity. But now, it rang through his mind like a bell.

He started bouncing on the bed, feeling the soft mattress give way beneath his feet, letting his tired soles be massaged by the ripples. At first he just grunted at the effort; eventually he was so overcome with surprising mirth that a loud laugh escaped his mouth. It was soon followed by more breathy laughs as Link had the most fun time he could remember that did not involve smouldering Bokoblin guts. He felt the bed tip and sway, shifting under his feet’s continued assaults. More laughs escaped him, as he felt himself riding a tide of giddy excitement.

Link jumped on the bed for the next half hour, until his legs were too jellied to continue. He collapsed flat on his back into the bed, kicking over the Knight’s Broadsword that lay precisely by the side of the bed. He was breathless, breathless with joy.

One hundred and ten years ago, a similar scene had played out in Zora’s Domain, tiny child Link leaping across a jiggly waterbed while the Zora Princess Mipha watched, smiling in happiness, and in her love for the dear little Hylian.


End file.
